1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable computer having a handle and, more particularly, to a portable computer having a retractable handle disposed on a main body of the portable computer, the handle maintaining a retracted state when not in use and able to be projected by the user for convenient portability of the computer.
2. Related Art
Portable computers generally come with a carrying case at the time of purchase. The portable computer is placed inside the carrying case so that it can be transported from one place to another. Although users utilize such a carrying case when transporting their portable computers long distances, it is common for users to carry their portable computers as is (without the use of a carrying case) when moving their computers only a short distance.
Prior carrying cases for portable computers have several drawbacks. For example, such carrying cases add extra weight and bulk to the portable computer, and cause an increase in the overall cost of the portable computer. Furthermore, most users avoid the complicated process of locating the carrying case, placing the portable computer therein, and fastening the carrying case when carrying the portable computer over short distances. Instead, such users simply transport the portable computer by carrying the same as is. In such cases, the computer can be easily dropped by the user, and this can result in significant damage to the computer.
To remedy these problems, portable computers have been designed with a handle attached directly to the computer. However, such structures obstruct the use of the computer as the handle protrudes from the main body, and can detract from the overall attractiveness of the portable computer.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,668 to Barrus et al., entitled Portable Computer Having A Pivotally Mounted Combined Handle And Power Source, U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,258 to Barrus et al., entitled Computer Accessory Including A Pivotably Mounted Combined Handle And Power Source And Associated Method Of Manufacturing, U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,373 to Kumar et al, entitled Protective Case For Portable Computer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,922 to Butcher, entitled Portable Computer Carry Case Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,300 to Leung, entitled Portable Computer With A Detachable Handle Including A Battery, U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,926 to Jeong, entitled Handle For Electronic Equipment, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,198 to Gruenberg et al., entitled Handle Latch Assembly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,365 to Hsieh, entitled Portable Computer System, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,261 to Fuhs, entitled Retractable Handle And Latch For Portable Computers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,231 to Yamaguchi et al., entitled Carrying Case, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,496 to Murez, entitled Portable Computer Enclosure.